


Love, Doggie Style

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-02
Updated: 2008-06-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jensen finds a lost dog, and something else





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Written for llamabitchyo - I hope you like the story, and thanks for the prompt! I had fun with this story!
> 
>  
> 
> ~*~*~*

Jensen was laying on his back in a hammock. Jared was laying on his side, partially draped across Jensen's chest. He was a sleeping and he was a snoring man. He seemed quite content with Jensen’s soft petting of his fingers sliding through his hair. Jensen leaned his head down and kissed the sleeping man's forehead. "I love you," he whispered as the hammock swayed slightly in the breeze.

 

Underneath the hammock were two dogs, also asleep – also snoring. Jensen chuckled slightly at his family and smiled even bigger, thinking about the day that his life changed, at how the simple act of taking in a lost animal gave him everything that he ever dreamed of.

 

~*~

 

**ELEVEN MONTHS AGO**

 

It was hotter than hell in the Dallas summer heat. He had heard on the radio that the temperature would be reaching 104. God, he hated the summers down south, but he loved - LOVED the winters. He hated the snow more than he hated the heat. So, he'd suffer through the scorching Texas summers unless he won the lottery and could afford to live in Colorado or Montana at that time of the year and return home to Texas for the winters.

 

He had parked his car on a side street as he ran into the video store to return some DVD's that he had rented. Then he would be heading home to his comfortably cool house to kick his feet back with a nice cold beer. 

 

He walked around his car and sitting beside the door was the most pitiful site that he'd ever seen in his life. There was average sized dog that sorta reminded him of a German Shepard, but not quite. It was panting and looking up at him with these soulful eyes that just begged and pleaded to be loved. "Hey," he said, squatting down. "Where's your family, huh?" he said holding his hand out for the dog to sniff.

 

He scratched the dog on the ears, and pulled the collar around to see the tag that read, "My name is Sadie, I belong to Jared" along with a phone number. "Well, how about that, you have a smart Daddy, don't 'cha?" he smiled. Jensen opened the door and said, "Get in," and she happily obeyed. "Good girl!" he laughed as she hopped over into the passenger seat.

 

~*~

 

Jensen stopped at the local pet store, holding her until he got inside and took a leash off of a display, to get food. He didn't know how long the dog had been missing and figured that she'd probably be hungry.

 

He picked out a dog bowl and talked to the flirty clerk about the ten thousand brands of food they offered, then paid for the things and headed home.

 

By the time Jensen got home, gave the dog a bath - because whoa, she was mega-stinky - and then fed her, it was after 10pm. He didn't know if this Jared guy was an old man or what, and he didn't want to wake anyone up, so he decided that he'd call him in the morning.

 

He headed to the bedroom and pulled off his clothes and slid between the cool sheets. He heard a low whimper coming from the edge of the bed. He chuckled and patted the bed. "Come on, up girl!" Sadie pounced on the bed, made three turns, then plopped down against the crook of Jensen's back.

 

~

 

Jensen got up early the next morning to take Sadie for a walk, happy that it was the weekend and he didn't have any plans for the day. He could sit in front of the television and just enjoy a lazy day for once.

 

"Well girl," Jensen said coming into the house and taking her leash off, "looks like it's time to call your family, huh?" he asked her as he patted her back. She barked and trotted off toward her food bowl.

 

Jensen walked into the living room and picked up the phone and dialed the number that was on Sadie's dog tag.

 

"Hello?" the voice on the other end of the phone answered.

 

"Yeah, can I talk to Jared?"

 

"This is Jared."

 

"Hey, my name is Jensen. I found your dog, Sadie."

 

Jensen expected to hear a happy voice shout and thank him a thousand ways from Sunday. What he didn't expect was silence. "Uh...hello? Did I lose you?"

 

Then he heard a sniff. The dude on the other end of the phone was crying. Actually crying. Jensen didn't know what in the hell to say to that.

 

"W-where did you find her?" the man asked, his question accompanied by more sniffles.

 

"Outside Blockbuster. She was sitting by my car last night, so I brought her home. It was pretty late after I gave her a bath, and I didn't want to wake anyone, so that's why I didn't call then."

 

"She's ok? I mean, nothing broken, she's not underfed?"

 

"She scarfed down about two bowls of food, but no man, she looks good. How long has she been missing?"

 

"Three weeks. I was - " Jared took a deep shaky breath, "I was convinced that she was dead or something by now."

 

"Naw, she's good, aren't ya girl?" Jensen asked her as she draped herself across his lap.

 

"When can I come and get her?"

 

"I'll be home all day."

 

"Really?" Jared asked excitedly. "I'll be on my way as soon as we're off the phone. Where do you live?"

 

"You know where Cedar St. is?"

 

"No."

 

"Alright, if you’re on the highway, you take the third exit after DFW, and come down..."

 

"You're in Dallas?" Jared interrupted.

 

"Yeah, where are you?"

 

"San Antonio."

 

"How the hell did your dog get to Dallas?"

 

"I don't know man, but I’m not lying. I live in San Antonio, and I haven't been in Dallas in over a year."

 

"Huh," was all Jensen said.

 

"Look, it doesn’t matter if you are in Tibet - I'm on my way. Let me jot down your number if you don't mind, in case I can't find your house."

 

~*~

 

Four hours later, Jensen answered his front door. Standing there was six foot five inches of the most gorgeous fine lines and sculpted features that Jensen had ever seen. It should be against the law for anyone to walk around and look that fucking hot. The man was wearing a pair of long tan shorts, Nike’s with no socks, and a blue t-shirt that was so tight against the muscles in his chest and arms that Jensen had to will his cock to stand DOWN!!!

 

"Jared?"

 

"Yeah, hi!" he smiled, thrusting his hand into Jensen's and shaking it eagerly. Dimples...fuck he had the nicest fucking dimples, and Jensen just wanted to stick his tongue into them and...

 

"Sadie, my dog, can I see her?" he asked, his eyebrows raised.

 

"Oh, yeah," Jensen said shaking his head. "My mind! Sorry, come in," he said moving aside. "She's out back in the pool. I've never seen a dog that liked to be in the water more than on the ground." 

 

"She loves the water. When I take her to my Granny's house, she's in the lake from morning till night!" Jared laughed as he walked right through Jensen's house and out the back door! "SADIE!!!!" Jared sobbed falling to his knees and slapping them. "Come here girl!!!" 

 

Sadie barked and swam to the steps, bounded out of the water and plowed herself into Jared's open arms. "I got ya girl!! I got ya!"

 

Jensen smiled. Sure, he loved animals and all, but this guy was sobbing into the wet-ass coat of this dog like she was a lost child. Sadie was wiggling and crying like she was wanting more affection and attention from Jared than she was already getting. "Yeah, I missed you too, girl. I missed you, too."

 

Jared stood and walked over to Jensen. "I don't know how to thank you, I mean...who knows what could have happened to her if you hadn't found her."

 

"It's no problem. She's a good dog. I'll miss her."

 

"I'll be happy to pay for all the things that you had to buy and all, I just --"

 

Jensen let out a sound that was somewhere between "pffth" and "schhhh" at the same time. "Dude, it was a bag of dog food, no big deal."

 

"Let me - I don't know - take you to dinner or something then," he smiled.

 

"You wanna take me to dinner?" and then maybe to my bed, he quickly added in his head.

 

"Sure, why not? I mean, a nice big steak and baked potato, few beers. Whaddya say, man?"

 

"Alright, sounds good, we can celebrate you finding your girl!"

 

~*~

 

"So, Jensen, what do you do?" 

 

"I'm a counselor at the local high school."

 

"Really?" Jared smiled. "I'm a teacher."

 

"Huh, you like being a teacher?" Jensen asked him.

 

"Yeah, I love it. I teach kindergarten. I taught a few other grades, but they weren't as rewarding as kindergarten is to me."

 

"The school doesn’t have a problem with you being gay?" Jensen asked, taking a sip of the wine Jared had ordered with their meal.

 

Jared let out a deep chuckle. "Does the school you work for have a problem with their councelor being gay?"

 

Jensen smirked. "Touché," and held his glass for a toast.

 

"You seeing anyone Jared?" smoooooooth Jensen, really smooth, he thought. And there were those dimples again. 

 

"No, I've been single for a while now. My ex decided that I wasn't enough for him...and I just haven't gotten back into the dating pool again. You seeing anyone?"

 

Jensen shook his head. 

 

"I find that hard to believe, I mean - look at you!" Jared exclaimed. 

 

Jensen grinned at the red color creeping onto Jared's cheeks. "Yeah, well - I think the same thing when I look at you."

 

 

THANK GOD ! Jensen thought when the waiter approached with their food. His arrival would break the uncomfortable air that loomed over the table at their admissions that they found each other attractive.

 

"Looks good!" Jared smiled.

 

"Yeah, this place has the best steaks in Dallas, I'm telling ya. You'll miss it when you go back home."

 

~

 

"Excuse me, sirs?" the waiter interrupted. "The restaurant is closing now."

 

"Oh, shit? Really?" Jared laughed as he fished out his wallet to pay the bill the waiter had just laid on the table. Neither man had realized that they were the only patrons in the place. They hadn't noticee the staff busying themselves cleaning and picking up chairs. "Sorry, I guess time just got away from us," he said, placing money in the rectangular folder."Keep the change."

 

Jared and Jensen walked out into the humid air, headed toward Jared's SUV. 

 

"I can't believe we sat in there that long talking. It's already eleven o'clock," Jared said.

 

"Yeah, it was easy talking to you - I enjoyed myself tonight," Jensen responded almost shyly.

 

"Me too. It's a shame you live 250 miles away."

 

"Yeah," Jensen nodded, getting into the car.

 

The drive back to Jensen's place was made in silence except for soft music playing low.

 

~

 

When Jensen opened the door to his house, Sadie was yapping and barking, happy to see both men.

 

"Hey girl!" Jared smiled getting down on one knee and scratching her ears. "I missed you too! It's a good thing that Jensen found you, huh?"

 

Jensen smiled as Jared's gaze directed his way. 

 

Jared stood. "Well, I guess we'll be on our way...you know, since it's so late and all."

 

"Yeah, -" Jensen stopped talking as Jared stepped into his personal space. "Of course you don’t have to go…I’d like it if you stayed…" Jensen said softly as he hooked his fingers into the belt loops on Jared’s jeans and pulled him flush against his body. "I’ve got plenty of room here if you’d like –"

 

Jensen's words were cut off by Jared's mouth pressing against his, his body pushing him hard against the wall.

 

Tongues danced against one another, licking and tasting. Jared's hands came to rest on Jensen's ass as Jensen's hands slid to Jared's side, grabbing his shirt and pulling it up.

 

The moment that Jared's shirt was over his head, his lips were back on Jensen's as he snaked his hands between their bodies, popping the button on his jeans. Jensen started walking him backwards toward the bedroom, Jared's body slamming into the door.

 

The door swung open from their weight, hitting the wall hard, as both men were frantically undressing the other. It didn't take long for them to be gloriously naked in front of each other, their bodies falling to the bed, Jared stretching out on top of Jensen's smaller frame.

 

"Do..." Jared whispered as he petted Jensen's face with kisses, "want top?"

 

Jensen slid his hands into Jared's hair. "What do you want?"

 

"Wanna fill you up - sink into you so deep you hear it when I come."

 

Jensen managed to reach over to the drawer and pull it open, grabbing lube and a condom. Jared got up onto his knees. "Roll it on, Texas..." he smiled.

 

Jensen tore the foil packet open and with slow strokes, rolled the rubber down Jared's rigid member. He clicked open the cap of the lube and poured slick into his hand and went back to stroking Jared's big cock.

 

Jared leaned in and started kissing him, pushing him back down on the bed. Jared opened the lube and slicked his fingers, then slid his hand between Jensen's splayed legs. His finger circled his hole before pressing gently inside. It didn't take long for Jared to find the right spot and start sliding his finger over and over it.

 

"Fuck...just - inside me, now! Need it," Jensen panted. Jared pressed in another finger, stretching and opening him.

 

Jared pulled Jensen's leg over his shoulder and pressed the head of his cock inside him, hooking his other leg into the crook of his arm. In one slow, steady thrust, Jared sank into him.

 

Jensen let out a low grunt, a pained look on his face. "Christ you’re huge," he gasped.

 

Jared pulled slowly out, the tip of his cock still nestled inside Jensen’s tight heat. "Need – oh shit you’re tight - need me to – to – " he voice raspy and deep, "stop?" as he slid back inside him.

 

"No, just been a while, go – hmmmm, oh God! Right there – harder!" he groaned as he arched his back off of the bed.

 

Jared’s slow gentle thrusts became more fervent and aggressive. Jensen slid his leg from Jared’s shoulder and wrapped it around his waist and mumbled, "leg – let go," amidst his pants. When Jared released his other leg, he wrapped both tightly around his waist, hooking them behind his ass – pulling him in deeper and harder.

 

Jared buried his face in the sweaty crook of Jensen’s neck, licking and sucking on the tender skin, leaving his mark. When he felt Jensen’s body explode between their sweat soaked skin, his own orgasm hit him, causing his eyes to roll back in his head, his body to shake and his mouth to vent such hot dirty talk that Jensen came again – his hot cream spreading between them once more.

 

Jared went completely limp against him, breathing hard in his ear as Jensen’s legs slid down his wet body, coming to rest on the bed. Jared raised his head; he cupped Jensen’s face in his large hands and kissed him slow and deep. "You’re amazing," he whispered against his lips.

 

"Me? You’re the one who made me come twice," Jensen chuckled.

 

Jared reached between their bodies, holding the condom, and pulled his limp cock free – taking off the sticky rubber and dropping it in the waste bin.

 

He collapsed on the bed beside him. "Jensen?"

 

"Trying to sleep here, just had a mind blowing orgasm…" he smiled.

 

"Yeah, me too – but, I just want you to know something. I don’t do this – you know the one night thing. As a matter of fact, this is the first time I’ve ever slept with someone that I don’t really know."

 

Jensen rolled over onto his side, holding his own t-shirt, and wiped off Jared’s belly. "I’ve not done it since I was in college, but it was only a few times. So I’m right there with you that it’s not something that I just do. I just – I’m really attracted to you, and – I don’t know. It was nice."

 

Jared barked out a laugh. "Nice? That wasn’t nice, it was fanfuckingtastic! Nice don’t even come close."

 

"Stay the night?" Jensen asked.

 

"Really?"

 

Jensen kissed him. "Yeah, really."

 

~

 

In the morning, Jensen woke up with Jared’s head between his legs, his head furiously bobbing up and down.

 

Jensen threaded his fingers through Jared’s soft silky hair. "God damn Jared – mmm, oh-oh, uhhhh, stop, gonna come," he warned.

 

Jared pulled off the thick cock in his mouth and started stroking him fast and steady. Jensen came hard, milky white fluid shooting across his stomach and Jared’s hand.

 

"Hell of a wake up call," Jensen purred, his voice heavy and sated. 

 

Jared smirking face appeared in his own. "You didn’t like my personal alarm?"

 

"Oh, no – it was good," Jensen grinned, bringing Jared’s mouth to his own. When the kiss broke, Jared was reaching for the discarded shirt from the previous night when Jensen grabbed his hand and brought it to his lips, licking his come off of Jared’s fingers.

 

Jared’s body shoo, as he came violently against Jensen’s hip.

 

"I guess that was hot to you?"

 

"Shit, hot? Are you serious? That was beyond fucking hot…" Jared groaned into his neck where his head had fallen as his body rode out the aftershocks of his orgasm.

 

~

 

"Will I see you again?" Jared asked hopefully as he was standing in the hall, Sadie at his feet scratching at the door.

 

"Do you want to?"

 

"Yeah, I would like that…a lot."

 

Jensen smiled a smile that Jared was sure had gotten the man laid many, many times in his young life. "I would, too. Call me when you get home?"

 

"Yeah, I will. You come see me this weekend? Cause I think that Sadie might miss you."

 

"Sadie will, huh?"

 

"Yeah, maybe I will, too. Just a little," Jared kidded. He leaned in and kissed him goodbye. "See you this weekend then?"

 

"Yeah, you will."

 

~*~

 

Jared and Jensen talked everyday on the phone after that, and Jensen in fact went to San Antonio to see him the very next weekend. 

 

Their families thought they were moving too fast when Jensen applied for a job in San Antonio before school started that fall so that he could be closer to Jared. They really freaked out when Jensen got the very first job he interviewed for at the high school next to the elementary school where Jared taught, and then moved in with Jared.

 

But both men knew that it wasn’t too fast, that it wasn’t too soon – it was just right.

 

~end


End file.
